Lamp
by Bookkbaby
Summary: Lucky Pair. Based off of a wordprompt from SisterWicked. This is no ordinary lamp, as Lavi is about to find out...


Disclaimer: I don't own DGM – Katsura Hoshino does. I don't own Aladdin – Disney does. I make no money from this.

Lamp

Lavi scowled at the dingy lamp and then looked towards the ceiling of the cavern, expression darkening.

He should have known better than to trust that old coot, even if the man had gotten him out of jail.

"Wonder what he wanted you so badly for anyway..." Lavi grumbled, looking down at the lamp again. The redhead had literally passed enough gold to fill the sultan's treasury - hell, enough gold and jewels to fill several treasuries - and the old panda who had freed him had wanted this. It looked like a beat-up old lamp. Parts of it were tarnished and there were no real engravings or designs to speak of. The old man could probably find one just like it at the marketplace, so what made this one so special that it was hidden away in a place like this?

Lavi grabbed a part of his sleeve with one hand and began to rub the lamp, trying to get some of the tarnish off. Maybe there was an engraving that he just couldn't see-

The lamp suddenly shuddered in his hands. Lavi nearly dropped it in surprise and then he did drop it when smoke began pouring out of the spout and from underneath the lid. He scrambled backwards as more and more smoke was released into the cavern. He halted and got to his feet as soon as he deemed himself a safe distance away, reaching for the dagger he always kept at his belt. It wouldn't do a thing against smoke, but just feeling the hilt in his hand made him feel a bit more secure. He kept his gaze warily on the thick smoke, eye widening in shock when he saw what looked to be the figure of a man forming within it.

The smoke suddenly began dissipating, as though the figure in the middle was absorbing it. Lavi watched, stunned, as the outline of the man grew clearer and clearer until the smoke was gone completely and there were now two people in the cavern whereas before there had only been Lavi.

"Who are you?" the redhead demanded, drawing his knife. He carefully looked over the other man, staying a safe distance away. The man was taller than Lavi and his black hair was much longer than Lavi's own. The man had it tied back with some kind of string. His skin was an inhuman shade of gray and on his wrists were golden cuffs that seemed almost like manacles. His only actual clothing item was a pair of billowing black pants slung low on his hips. On his feet, he wore black slippers that curled up slightly at the toe. He had definite muscle tone, but wasn't overly muscular. Lavi found his eye skimming along the waistband of the man's pants before he shook himself and raised his gaze.

The man raised his hands, showing he had no weapon.

"I am Tyki, the genie of the lamp, Master."

The word 'master' was almost mocking, more than a hint of amusement in the 'genie's' voice. Lavi scowled. He had heard stories of genies, but had never put much stock in them since he had never seen a real one. Still, the way Tyki looked and the way he had appeared in the cavern did seem to lend his story credence...

"A 'genie', huh? I thought those didn't exist," he said suspiciously. He didn't put away his knife.

Tyki smirked.

"And yet here I am. Perhaps I could provide a bit of a demonstration?" The genie began walking towards Lavi, every motion filled with grace and confidence. Before Lavi knew what he was doing, he found himself backing up. Tyki stopped and raised one elegant eyebrow. "Now, Master, how do you expect me to grant any of your wishes if you won't let me take payment?"

"Payment?" Lavi echoed, confused. He had never heard anything about a genie expecting payment for wishes. "Don't I just get three wishes and then the lamp gets handed off to a new master so you can grant them three wishes, so on and so forth?"

Tyki seemed even more amused by that.

"I thought you didn't believe in genies?" he asked. Lavi opened his mouth to tell the genie off, but then Tyki shook his head and held out one hand. The lamp suddenly appeared in his grasp. Lavi blinked, jaw dropping open.

"As long as you are the owner of this lamp, I am bound to serve you," the genie explained. "But for a service rendered, one usually expects payment, correct?"

Lavi nodded slowly. It didn't really hold with the stories he had heard, but he wasn't going to question it. This made more sense than the 'three free wishes' crap anyway.

"I don't have much money or anythi-" Lavi glared when Tyki started laughing, ignoring the pleasant tingle the sound sent down his spine. "What's so funny?"

"What would I need with money?" the genie asked, stepping closer to Lavi. The redhead held his ground, watching the other man approach uneasily. "I had a different sort of payment in mind..."

Lavi tried to keep eye contact, craning his neck a little as Tyki came well within arm's reach. Lavi tried to sidle backwards, but the genie matched him movement by movement.

"What kind of payment...?" Lavi asked, slightly unnerved by the invasion of his personal space.

Tyki's eyes were golden, he noted. The man's eyelashes were just about the longest and finest Lavi had ever seen on another person, and his lips-

-were actually extraordinarily soft.

"Mmph?" Lavi let out a muffled yelp as the genie suddenly kissed him. The redhead dropped his knife, putting his hands on the man's shoulders in order to push him away. However, when he shoved, his hands slid right through Tyki's body. Lavi's mouth was suddenly invaded by a foreign tongue and he froze from shock. His jaw went slack and the genie took that as a sign to continue. Tyki's tongue teased Lavi's own; the genie had some rather obvious skill with kissing. Tyki only backed off when the redhead started to regain his faculties and tried shoving the other man away again.

Tyki chuckled and stepped back, easily dodging Lavi's wild shoves. The genie licked his lips slowly, making a contented noise for effect.

"You... you-" Lavi stuttered, face almost the same shade as his hair. "You can't DO that!"

"I just did, Master," Tyki replied, amused again. "I suppose that will be enough payment for now... what is it you wish? You did want a demonstration of my abilities, correct?"

Lavi just stared, stunned, at the genie.

"'For now'?" he echoed incredulously. "Are you going to expect more than that the next time I want to make a wish?"

The genie smiled as though to say 'of course'. Lavi shook his head.

"No way. That's it, I want out-"

"Out of the cavern?" Tyki interrupted, deliberately misinterpreting. Lavi opened his mouth to protest, but Tyki was already moving. The genie snapped his fingers and suddenly the cavern blinked out of existence, replaced by the desert.

Lavi looked around, stunned. They were in an oasis, a small pool of clear water just to his right and prickly but somewhat soft grass under his feet. A few trees provided shade and while there had probably been some wildlife here seconds ago, if the rustling of the bushes was any indication of a hasty escape, there was nothing visible now.

A quiet noise brought Lavi's attention back and he jerked his gaze towards the genie. Tyki smirked at him, offering him the lamp.

"You might want to hold on to this, Master," Tyki said, holding out the lamp. "If you were to lose it..."

Lavi grabbed the lamp from Tyki's hand, face still somewhat red.

"That would be a tragedy," he muttered sarcastically. "I wouldn't have a pervert molesting me in order to grant my-"

He stopped suddenly, face paling when he followed that thought to the logical conclusion. If this genie granted wishes in exchange for kisses (or more, though Lavi really didn't want to think about 'more' at the moment) and the old man who had freed Lavi from his jail cell knew that...

His mind quickly backpedaled and he filed the thought under 'Things to Never, Ever Think of Again'.

"What is it?" Tyki asked, a touch of actual concern in his voice.

"Is the payment the same for everyone?" Lavi blurted out, unable to help himself. Tyki smirked and slowly closed the rest of the distance between himself and Lavi. The redhead tensed, but Tyki simply stopped once he was a little less than arm's length from Lavi.

"About the payment, Master..." Tyki said, the title still more mocking than polite. "I lied. There is no payment and you do only get three wishes, although getting you out of the cavern will not count as one of them. Consider it a trade, but choose your next three wisely."

"You-!" Lavi said, face going red again with equal amounts embarrassment and anger. Tyki smiled, body fading into smoke.

"When you think of your next wish, simply rub the lamp and I will grant you your deepest desires, whatever they may be." Tyki's voice echoed from the smoke and then the mist suddenly began pouring back into the lamp in Lavi's hands, almost as though it was being sucked in. Within seconds, no trace of smoke remained outside of the lamp.

Lavi stared at it for a moment, face beet red and lips still tingling from the kiss. Though he would never admit it, part of him was maybe just a touch disappointed that he wouldn't need to 'pay' Tyki any more for his services...

He scowled, suddenly annoyed with himself, and shoved the lamp into his wide belt. It would be secure enough there for the walk back and on the way he could come up with wishes to ask Tyki for.

The redhead suddenly grinned as a thought occurred to him. Even if payment wasn't required, perhaps he could give the genie a bit of a 'tip' the next time he summoned the man.

END

A/N: Done! I may eventually add more stories in this universe, but I don't know yet. Please let me know what you thought!

Sorry to all of those who are waiting for AGoP and CL. I'm still not sure when those chapters will be done and posted. _ In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed!

IMPORTANT NOTE

Well, more like shameless plug: the group I'm a part of, AssHat Productions, has a really awesome website and a chatbox, so if you have time, feel free to drop by! Here's the link to the main page: h t t p : / / a h p a r c h i v e . s e r a p h i m l a b s . n e t / m a i n . h t m l (just delete the spaces) I'm usually on and so is Sister Wicked (author of such works as Fall Away and Nightmare Game) and Niamh Arawn (author of Some Sacred Place and The Fine Line)

Hope to see you there!


End file.
